The Seeker
by Tannedperfection
Summary: Melina Perez was murdered one night. And now there all his targets. There his playdoll's. A story based off of PLL. Maryse/Miz,Eve/Wade,Layla/Sheamus. Read and review!


_seeker._

* * *

><p>Melina Perez, smiled slightly as she took a drink of the jack daniel's in front of her. everything was blurry, the entire bar even. the blurry image of her future murder. His hands roamed around her body, not caring for permisson. his hands slipped and dipped into every piece of clothing on the young woman's body. She replied with a moan and a kick into the gut of the man. He hissed in pained and grabbed her ankles, digging his nails into them. She moaned in pain as his hand's trailed up her thighs, which gave the women goosebumps. His hands moved to her waist, as he whispered few words into her ear before the abuse begun. Words that could make someone run a mile away. The few words he spoke were,<p>

'_enjoy the ride,sweetie.' _

Blurs of him taking his clothing off, and her clothes being removed, everything was a bokeh scene. then a sharp pain entered her, as he filled her. Screams could be heard, but nothing was answered.

She was screaming, in pain, in sorrow, in hopes she could live a life without it ending in this way.

He didn't stop after a while. She was teared up as he stopped, and then she heard something sharp connecting with skin. No matter how numb she was, her screams were not compared to the screech she let out in pain as it dug into her.

Her vision turned black, and she didn't care. She knew it was over. The pain, the pressure of life. She only was scared of what would happen with this man within the time he was not captured.

She was scared to say at the least.

'Perez,Melina, born in L.A. Mexican heritage, raped before murder.' The chief policeman readied the report from the hospital, all of her records in a neat small stack. She was never convicted of anything, had a clean slate, at the minor age of 28. She was a graduate from a community high school, nothing special education wise. The chief rubbed his neck, letting out a sigh.

'Poor baby.' He said, thinking of what she could have been through.

It was a day after they had discovered her body, on top of a couch at the popular night club,

_ELETRIKK._

No evidence lied, just blood, and a body and lost soul of a young girl. The nightclub management had decided to close the club for the next few months for investigation. People would pass by and speak of the young girl who had lost her life to someone who left her a simple message on her IPhone, in the app '_notes'_, it said,

'_you've fount her. now come and catch me. _

_one two, guess who's coming for you?- _

_S.' _

They looked on in horror. This didn't happen. A murderer on the loose, who nobody knew the name of. Who could it be?

_Nobody knows yet.._

* * *

><p>Eve Torres walked down the street in her Jovani mini black dress, and booty's, about to head down to the memorial service, for none other than one of her best friend's, Melina Perez. She had heard that she had gotten murdered and raped in the same night, which made her tear up. '<em>Why poor Melina? She never did anything..'<em> Nothing was known yet about a killer, which gotten on her nerves. Majoring in criminal justice, she knew that some cases were harder than others, and a lot of time's, there is someone caught.

She knew that it would take time, but this was her best friend, and she didn't really give a shit about time. It was about who killed her friend. Who raped her pure virgin body. Who made her scream in agony..

She could not accept it, no matter what. She would not say to people 'Oh, my best friend Melina Perez was murdered and raped.' She wouldn't mention it. It got her upset, it made her feel like she should have gone with her, and should have saved her life.

But she didn't. She stayed at home watching a Full House marathon, with her other best friend, Layla El. They had a mini-sleepover type night, before they got the call in the morning at breakfast. A thought of the day, when she had fount out. She couldn't handle it without feeling guilty and just balling.

* * *

><p>Layla El, sat in a chair at the Taylor memorial center, waiting for the funeral of Melina Perez to begin. Her and Eve Torres had gotten the call. Second one's to be notified. She was the one who hid her feelings from everyone. She never talked to her Dad about it. She didn't talk to her sisters the past few days. It was Layla and herself the past day's.<p>

Balling and screaming. Never knowing where life would go without her best friend since 9th grade. She knew that life was also hard for Melina's parent's and other friend's, but she couldn't help but be scared for her life, knowing that he had gotten access to Melina's iPhone. She couldn't help but be scared for all of her friend's. She had no idea what would happen in the future. She knew it would change for everyone. But she knew for her, the scare would be worse. Her fears drew over her quickly, she had learned when she was young. She always was afraid of something, or someone.

Right now, she could hear sob's and nose's blowing. Nobody was sitting with her, alone and upset, she sighed and let everything out. It was not uncommon in the room of sobbing. But it help her find peace. It made her feel better. Arm's of Eve Torres wrapped around her, and she could feel tears on her shoulder.

'Lay, we all miss her too, don't worry..'

They both cried into there arm's, not wanting to say a word. They just held each other. For comfort. For peace.

_To never let Melina's soul go from there heart's._

* * *

><p>Maryse Ouellet, walked into the room, her eyed hidden by her palms. She sat down by Eve and Layla, and sniffled. They looked back at her, smiling and wiping the wet tears streaming down there face.<p>

'Oh,hey Maryse.' Eve said, her voice sounding hoarse. It cracked in the middle and Maryse just shook her head. She broke into soft whimpers and tears as she was comforted by Layla, rubbing her back and trying to make sure she diddn't look like a clown with her makeup.

'Why Mel.' She said, her teeth grinding.

'Why Her?' She said, growling and tears fell into her mouth. She didn't notice.

'We don't know, some bastard must had there sights set on her..' The crew all looked at each other.

'Its all my fault' Eve said, sobs coming from her once again.

'I should have been there with her to keep her away, or i should have gone instead.' The honey-colored blonde said.

'No you should have not.' Maryse said.

'I would be twice heart broken.' She said, looking down. Her heart sunk and she remembered Melina, and all the fun times they had together.

They all sat there quietly briefing over the loss, of Melina Perez.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

There's chappy one! I hope you all enjoyed it, and i WILL update this time. All love-

_bailey._


End file.
